


II. Thirty-Five Adrians

by dontbefancy



Series: Allegories from Adrian--An Angel in a Red Vest extra [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Allegory from Adrian, we are still within the timeframe of our main story. Burt has been hospitalized and they are all still living in Lima, Ohio. And Blaine plans a diversion from Kurt’s constant stress level while Adrian shares the tale for Nana. And us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	II. Thirty-Five Adrians

_Hello. Blaine here. We had quite an adventure this week and Adrian couldn’t wait to tell Nana all about it. She is sort of resistant to Skype and you all know how he gets long-winded. Kurt & I decided to tape it and send it off to her that way. This is that mp3. I would apologize for him, but rumor has it, you all like the little lunatic, so…here it goes._

**Adrian:** SO DO I…?

 **Kurt:** Just talk normally, Ade. You don’t have to lean in or shout or…oh god, honey. Sit. In the…

 **Adrian:** Chair. Yes. I’m sitting. Is this good?

 **Kurt:** It’s perfect. Now, tell Nana where we went yesterday.

 **Adrian:** Well! Nana! We went allllllll the way down to a place called Circleville. For the Pumpkin Show. Daddy thought Kurt was being too sad and stuff about his dad being sick, so he wanted us to “get outta town.” Kurt didn’t want to go and they had a fight.

 **Kurt:** Ade…

 **Adrian:** But Dad convinced him…somehow? How did you convince him to go?

 **Blaine:** Never mind that. Just tell her about the day.

 **Adrian:** Yes. Prolly kisses. (huffs) So we went. It was a long drive but we had Raffi music and Daddy and Kurt’s music and Disney songs and we sang and sang and sang. Lizzie even got a solo! (long beat) It’s really weird not hearing her talk back to me.

 **Kurt:** You’re doing great. You know she’ll call us when she gets it.

 **Adrian:** Right. So, we got there and Nana? It takes up the _whole_ city! The whole city is like a carnival. There were rides and food and things people made and were selling and pumpkin _everything._ There was even a guy on roller skates – dressed like a _pumpkin_!!!

 **Kurt:** What did we do first, buddy?

 **Adrian:** First we rode some rides. I rode a dragon roller coaster and Nana…I raised my hands up in the air and kept them up. Even on the humpy parts! (beat) Kurt, I did not say anything funny.

 **Kurt:** Sorry. (snickers) Sorry…go on.

 **Adrian:** Anyway, I wasn’t even scared. Then, we rode the – what’s that big wheel thing called?

 **Blaine:** The ferris wheel?

 **Adrian:** Yes. We rode that and I liked it so much, we rode it _four times._ We could look over the whole festival. The best part was when we got stuck on top. And Daddy started swinging our car. And Nana. The guy running the machine…(whispers) yelled at him.

 **Blaine:** No sense of adventure.

 **Kurt:** Your son was slipping out of the car, Blaine.

 **Blaine:** Oh, you had a death grip on him. If he fell, you were going with him.

 **Kurt:** That’s – thank you.

 **Adrian:** Are you two…I mean…this is my story right?

 **Kurt &** **Blaine:** Continue.

 **Blaine:** Tell her about the food.

 **Adrian:** The food. Oh my goodness, Nana. There were pumpkin donuts and pumpkin waffles. Pumpkin fudge and whoopee pies. Pumpkin cheesecake and pump—

 **Kurt:** Cheeeeeesecaaaake.

 **Adrian:** Yeah. Cheesecake, but that was for Kurt and Daddy. I think it’s slimey. (beat while he shivers) And then Daddy tried a pumpkin burger. After seeing his face, Kurt and I decided to stick with the reg’lar cow burgers.

 **Blaine:** Sharon, trust me. _Never_ eat a pumpkin burger.

 **Adrian:** No. And what else? Oh, they had pumpkin bread, but Kurt wouldn’t let us waste our money on it because his mom’s recipe is the best in the world. (beat) You still haven’t made that yet, Kurt.

 **Kurt:** That’s because your stomach still hasn’t recovered from all the pumpkin crap you ate at the festival.

 **Adrian:** Hunh. Is that why I’m pooping so—

 **Kurt:** Okay! Ade, tell Nana about the big pumpkins – that won the awards. Do you remember how much the first prize weighed?

 **Adrian:** Oh my _good_ ness, the big pumpkins. The biggest one. Wait. (shuffles) We wrote it down. It was one-three-one-five pounds. Daddy said that’s like _thirty five Adrians_!!! And, it looked weird. Like. Not like a pumpkin. More like a huge orange blob of…blobbiness.

 **Kurt:** How articulate of you.

 **Blaine:** What would _you_ call it?

 **Kurt:** Ridiculous.

 **Adrian:** A ridi—ridicloo—lous blob. That’s a huge word.

 **Kurt:** You almost got it.

 **Adrian:** (sighs) But, there was a tower of pumpkins and tables and tables of those pretty things you put out, Nana…um…

 **Blaine:** Gourds.

 **Adrian:** Yes. Gourds. All kinds of colors and shapes. Some looked like swans with long necks and oh, Nana. You _have_ to come with us next year.

 **Blaine:** Okay, Ade. Let’s wind this down. Tell her your favorite part.

 **Adrian:** My favorite part was the warm pumpkin donuts.

 **Blaine:** The not-food favorite part.

 **Adrian:** (gasps) THE PARADE!!! Nana! Did you know I’ve never _seen_ a parade before? Know why? Because I’m always _in them_!! They are so much fun! This one had bands. Marching bands. And floats and fire trucks and unicycle riders and mostly bands.

 **Kurt:** What did you decide you want to play?

 **Adrian:** Drums. The ones where they have a bunch all attached together. Or um…what’s the one that slides?

 **Kurt:** Trombone.

 **Adrian:** Yes! That _so cool_! But, the _big_ one? Sousa?

 **Kurt:** Yep – sousaphone.

 **Adrian:** (sings) BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

 **Kurt:** Adrian, honey. Sit back down. Nana won’t hear your words.

 **Adrian:** (sings) BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

 **Blaine:** Adrian. Sit down. We’ll do a parade after we’re done here.

 **Adrian:** (shuffles) Sorry. (long beat) Oh! I think I’d like to play the cymbals too, but also the flag things. They were all so pretty swirling around and oh my goodness. It was all so awesome. (heavy sigh)

 **Blaine:** Is that everything, Bud?

 **Adrian:** I think so. I rode Daddy’s shoulders to the car and I don’t remember much until I woke up at home with a tummy ache. (beat) But, I got to sleep in Daddy’s bed with Kurt and he rubbed my tummy with Mommy’s oil so maybe I think that was the best part of all.

 **Kurt:** (beat) I hope you survived our story, Sharon. I’ll keep you posted on Dad. No changes…

 **Blaine:** We love you!

 **Adrian:** Love you, Nana!


End file.
